Gone
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a very pregnant Penelope Garcia Morgan is kidnapped, what if her labor is induced and her kidnapper takes her baby and leaves Penelope for dead"?, will the team be able to find her and the baby before it's to late
1. Chapter 1

Gone-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia Morgan rubbed her stomach as she headed toward her car, she had just finished with her final doctor appointment before her daughters due date. She was so excited as she slid behind the steering wheel, she knew that she shouldn't be driving but the team was on it's way home from a case and Fran had to go out of town to help care for her sick aunt so Penelope decided that she would drive the 10 miles to the doctors office.

Little did she know that a few cars behind her was a woman that was going to change her life forever, she turned on the radio and was singing as she turned off of the highway. The car behind her started getting closer and closer and finally bumped her car, she quickly pulled her car over and climbed out behind the wheel and started checking it for damages.

The woman got out and said, "I'm so sorry I didn't" and Penelope said, "Jordan Todd is that you"?, she said, "it sure is, how are you"?, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "due in a few days as a matter of fact". Jordan grinned and said, "awwwww that's sweet, so I take it you're married"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes, Derek and I got married a year ago".

Jordan said, "it's about time you and Derek got together", Penelope laughed and said, "tell me about it" as she pulled her cell out of her pocket and started to dial. Jordan said, "it's okay I already called and help will be here in a few minutes", Penelope put her cell back into her pocket and said, "good, it's not a good thing for me to be broke down this close to my due date".

She nodded her head and said, "very true, soooooo where's Derek and the team"?, she said, "coming home from a case, they'll be home in a couple of hours after being away for almost 2 weeks". Jordan said, "with you this close to delivery do you think it's a good idea that you be driving"?, she said, "it's okay, I got the okay for this one trip by my doctor".

Jordan looked and saw a toe truck pulling in and said, "heyyyyy our help's here", Penelope said, "here let me get my insurance card and", Jordan stepped closer and jabbed a needle into her arm. Penelope said, "Jordan what are you doing"?, the men jumped out of the tow truck and grabbed Penelope and helped her to the car.

Penelope said, "d d don't do this Jordan", Jordan said, "just relax Penelope in a little while all of this will be over", Penelope felt very heavy as she was put into the car. She tried to move and Jordan said, "don't worry the meds won't hurt my baby", Penelope said, "y y your baby"?, Jordan nodded her head and said, "that's right my baby, my baby with Derek".

She felt her eyes getting heavy and Jordan smiled and said, "get that car hooked up and get rid of it", the man smiled and said, "on it" as they started hooking the car onto the cables so they could pull it away. Jordan climbed into the drivers seat and looked at the now sleeping Penelope and said, "soon Penelope soon" and before pulling out she put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "it's alright little girl, mommy's here, mommy's here".

About half an hour later Jordan pulled her car into the garage and waited on the men to get Penelope out of the car, as they opened the door she said, "remember be very careful with her she's carrying my child". The men gently got her out of the car and carried her inside and put her down on the hospital bed, Jordan then watched as the nurse hooked Penelope up to an IV.

Jordan said, "is everything ready"?, the scared nurse said, "y y yes, just let me know when you're ready to start the Pitocin drip", Jordan said, "start it now, start it now", the woman nodded her head and said, "y y yes mam". As the nurse started the drip Jordan said, "how long before my baby will be here"?, the nurse said, "contractions might take a while, it could take several shots before her water breaks and the contractions actually start".

The nurse watched as Jordan started pacing back and forth across the room, she then turned to face her and said, "how long, how long"?, the nurse said, "it could take up to 12 hours or longer before the meds work". Jordan smiled and rubbed her hands together and said, "good, good, I can't wait to hold my daughter in my arms", she then turned around and looked at her men and said, "make sure everything is ready in the nursery", they nodded their heads as they turned around and headed out to do what their boss had told them to do.

Jordan sat down beside Penelope and put her hand on her growing stomach and said, "soon little one, soon" as she started stroking Penelopes tummy


	2. Chapter 2

Gone-Ch 2

Jordan was all smiles as they pulled into the garage, she got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and looked down at the unconscious Penelope and said, "you're going to give me the greatest gift, my daughter". As the men stepped forward she said, "be careful with her, don't hurt my baby", the men nodded their heads in agreement as the gently picked her up and carried her inside.

When they had Penelope settled on the bed a nurse stepped forward and Jordan said, "alright do what I told you to do", the woman nodded her head and said, "y y yes mam" as she walked over to Penelope. She reached down and put her wrists in the restraints that were hooked to the side of the bed, she then continued to hook Penelope up to an IV.

Jordan looked at the nurse and said, "is everything ready"?, the scared and nervous woman said, "yes, everything's ready", Jordan said, "go ahead and start the drip, I can't wait to hold my angel in my arms". The nurse nodded her head as she turned around and headed over to the table to get the medicine to put into Penelopes IV, she then walked over and drew up the meds and inserted the syringe into the port and emptied the contents into the line.

As the medicine went down the tubing Jordan said, "are you sure this will work"?, the nurse said, "yes mam, it may take several shots but the Pitocin will work", Jordan rubbed her hands together and said, "good, good, continue". The nurse couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a few short hours, one minute she was running in the park and the next she wakes up and finds herself locked up in a huge room with several guards.

She was instructed to do what she was told, when she was told and everything would be alright, she had no choice, she had to do what Jordan wanted or she would kill her, so the nurse reluctantly agreed to do Jordans bidding. Jordan was now sitting by Penelopes bedside, she looked up at the nurse and said, "how much longer before I can hold my baby"?, the nurse said, "it could be anywhere from a few minutes to 12 hours or more, everything depends on how fast the meds kick in", Jordan smiled and said, "the only thing that matters is that when this is over I'll have a baby and the woman that stole the man I love will be dead".

Meanwhile a very exhausted Derek Morgan walks into his house, he says, "babyyyyyyy are you here"?, he steps inside and smiles thinking that she'd fallen asleep upstairs and didn't hear him. He then takes off his coat and makes his way toward the stairs, as he climbed them he couldn't help get excited knowing that their daughter would be born any time now and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms.

He checked their bedroom and nothing, no sign of Penelope, he then searched the rest of the house and nothing, he put his hands on his hips and said, "that's not like baby girl, she promised me that after her appointment she would come straight home and rest". He pulled his cell off his belt and dialed her doctors office and after finding out that her appointment went as scheduled and that Penelope left a couple of hours ago he started to get scared.

Jordan was still sitting by Penelopes bedside when she woke up, she tried to move but found her arms strapped to the bed, she looked at Jordan and said, "wh what are you doing, let me go". Jordan said, "I can't do that, well not until you have given birth to my daughter", Penelope said, "this isn't your daughter, this is my daughter, mine and Dereks now let me gooooooo".

The nurse stepped forward and said, "it's time for the next injection", Jordan nodded her head and said, "go ahead", Penelope said, "injection, what injection"?, and the nurse walked away and filled the syringe and walked back over and put the needle into the port and pushed the medicine in. Penelope said, "what did you just give me"?, the nurse didn't say anything and Jordan said, "she gave you Pitocin to induce your labor".

Penelope shook her head and said, "you can't do this, you can't take my baby", Jordan said, "just relax Penelope because my daughter is going to be born soon and their is nothing you can do to stop that, not now". She started squirming around and moaning and Jordan said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "n n nothing's wrong, please let me go".

Jordan looked at the nurse and said, "Amy hook her up to the fetal monitor, I believe that our guest is in labor", Amy nodded her head and got the monitor and hooked it up to her stomach and smiled as she looked at Jordan and said, "she is mam, she's in the early stages of labor". Jordan put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "soon you are going to give me the one thing I've been wanting for the past several years, a child and not only a child but Derek Morgans child".

Penelope said, "you can't have my ba" and before she could finish her sentence she was hit with another contraction", Amy said, "I'm going to make sure that everything is ready for the delivery" and Jordan watched as she walked across the room and started gathering her materials. Penelope looked at Jordan and said, "please, please don't do this Jordan, please let me gooooooooo" as she was hit with another contraction.

Jordan rubbed Penelopes stomach and said, "she's as anxious to meet her mommy as her mommy is to meet her", Penelope said, "you are not her mommy, I am, I'm her mommy" as she kept squirming around on the bed. A few minutes later Amy walked over and raised the sheet and got ready to check Penelopes progress and her water broke.

Jordan clapped her hands and said, "ohhhh good the time is getting closer and closer" as she watched Amy moving her materials closer, Jordan said, "how much longer"?, she said, "it's hard to tell, we'll have to wait and see how fast she dilates". Jordan smiled and nodded her head as she watched Penelope tugging unsuccessfully against her restraints.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone-Ch 3

Derek checked and found out that the last reading he had from her phone was about 5 miles away from the house so he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. As he raced away from the curb he pulled his cell out and called Hotch to fill him in on what was happening, he only hoped that she was alright and not laying in a ditch somewhere in labor.

When Derek pulled up at the scene he got out of his car and looked around and couldn't find any sign of her or her car, he ran his hand over his head and said, "please be alright baby girl, please". He the looked up the road and saw the team pulling in, he started walking toward them and Reid said, "any sign of her"?, Derek shook his head and said, "nothing, no sign of her or her car but right here was where the last reading came from her cell".

Dave said, "so what are you thinking"?, he looked and saw glass and paint that matched her car and said, "I think she was involved in a car accident and somebody took her, that's what I think". JJ said, "so you're thinking that she was taken"?, he said, "I do and what worries me is that she could go into labor any time and she's just, just gone".

Jordan looked at Amy and said, "how is she progressing"?, Amy said, "slowly she's only dilated to 3, this might take some time", she looked down at an obvious in pain Penelope and said, "you're doing so good Penelope but we need to speed this up". Penelope glared at her and said, "I'm sorry if I'm not dilating fast enough for youuuuuuuuu" as another contraction rocked through her body.

Amy said, "this is her first baby it could be late tonight or early in the morning or even longer before the baby arrives", Jordan sighed and smiled before saying, "it doesn't matter how long it takes just as long as the ending result is a happy and healthy daughter for me". Penelope tugged at her restraints and said, "you can't have her, you can't have my baby".

Jordan laughed and said, "from where I sit you don't seem to have any other choice other than to give birth and when you do me and my little princess are out of here". Penelope said, "wh what are you going to do with me"?, Jordan said, "after she's born I won't need you so what do you think is going to happen to you"?, as tears streamed down her face she said, "I think you're going to leave me here to die, that's what I think".

Jordan nodded her head and said, "you would be correct but don't worry Penelope it won't hurt, you'll be so weak from the blood loss that you'll just go to sleep". Penelope shook her head and said, "please don't do this to me and my baby", Jordan said, "you really need to stop calling her yours when she's mine, that's really starting to work my last nerve Penelope".

Amy looked at the fetal monitor and Jordan said, "is everything alright with the baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, everything is fine, the babies heart rate is normal and strong". Jordan looked down at Penelope and said, "rest while you can Penelope because soon you will be able to do anything but rest as you give birth to my daughter" and Penelope watched helplessly as Jordan walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Penelope looked at Amy and said, "please don't do this, please help me get away from here", Amy said, "I can't do that, I wish I could but if I don't do this she's gonna kill me". Penelope said, "and if you succeed she will kill me and take my baby, pleaseeeeeeee help me and my baby get away from her", Amy looked at her and said, "I'm so so sorry but I can't help you" as she then turned around and walked to the other side of the room."

Derek looked at Hotch said, "are their any cameras anywhere around where we might be able to see what happened"?, Reid said, "I called Kevin and he's checking everything out and he'll call us back as soon as he finds something". Derek said, "this can't be happening, not now, not to baby girl", Emily said, "we will find her Derek, we will".

Derek said, "but will it be before the baby comes"?, she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I hope so but PG is a fighter and she won't give up on that baby no matter what". He smiled and said, "everything was going so perfectly, so so perfectly and then bam all of a sudden everything explodes", Reid opened his mouth to speak that's when his cell started ringing.

He put is on speaker and said, "please tell me you found something Kevin"?, he said, "I did and I'm sending you the footage right now", the team all gathered around and watched the footage he sent. They watched as Penelope was hit from behind with another car, they watched her get out of the car and head to the back to check for damage.

As the footage continued they saw another woman walking closer and closer to Penelope, they saw Penelope smile and start talking to the woman in front of her and, Derek said, "is that, no that can't be". Emily said, "it's Jordan, Jordan has her" and they watched as Jordan jabbed a needle into Penelopes arm and as the men loaded her into Jordans car and they all pulled away with his baby girls car in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone-Ch 4

Penelope looked down at her stomach and said, "don't worry little one momma is going to do everything she can to make sure that you're safe and that's a promise". She then looked up and saw Jordan coming back into the room with 2 outfits in her hands, she said, "what do you think Penelope, the pink outfit or the purple"?, Penelope said, "you're crazy and you're not putting my daughter in either outfit".

Jordan said, "you're right I'm not putting your daughter into either outfit, I'm putting my daughter into one of these", she stood there looking back and from from the pink to the purple outfit and then she said, "I'm thinking the pink one will look good". Penelope started kicking her legs and said, "get away from me Jordan" causing Jordan to laugh.

Amy said, "Penelope you need to rest, all of this movement is only taking away your energy faster", Jordan smiled and said, "how far is she dilated now Amy"?, Amy put her legs into the stirrups and checked. She then looked up at Jordan and said, "only 4". Jordan sighed and said, "this is definiltely Derek Morgans daughter, she is so stubbornnnnnn" as she walked from the room carrying the two outfits.

When the footage stopped Hotch called Kevin and after a couple of rings he heard, "yes sir", Hotch said, "I need for you to try to track Jordans car and the tow truck that's towing Garcias car". Kevin said, "on it sir" and then ended the call, Derek said, "so what do we do now man"?, Hotch said, "until Kevin calls us back the only things we can do is notify the local police and wait".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I can't wait Hotch, what if that was Em out there, would you be able to wait"?, he said, "I wouldn't want to but if I knew that waiting was the only way I could find her then yes, yes I would". Derek said, "alright" he then watched as Hotch started dialing a number as he walked away.

Meanwhile Penelope raises up and screams as a hard contraction wrecks havoc on her body, when she collapses against the pillow Amy checks her progress and says, "you're only 8 Penelope, we've still got 2 more to go". Penelope said, "I read that if you walk that helps with labor, is that true"?, she said, "in some circumstances it has helped but without Jordans approval I can't untie you".

Jordan walked into the room and said, "how's her progress"?, Amy said, "she's dilated to 8 and she wants to walk", Jordan said, "will that help make her deliver faster"?, Amy nodded her head and said, "it has in some cases". Jordan grinned and said, "what are you waiting for then let's get her up and walking" as she headed closer to the bed to help undo her restraints.

When the locals got on the scene with the team they took control and started working to check the scene for any sign of Jordan or any of her men and unfortunately they came up with nothing. Derek looked at Dave and said, "what am I going to do if we don't find them"?, Dave said, "son don't give up on kitten or the baby, you can bet that Penelope is doing everything she can think of so that they can come back safely to us", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Penelope, Amy and Jordan were walking around the room for a few minutes when Penelope made a break for it and she made it to the door before a contraction brought her to her knees. Jordan said, "GET IN HERE AND GET HER BACK IN BED", the men walked in and gently picked her up and carried her back over to the bed.

Amy quickly checked her and looked up at Jordan and said, "she's fully dilated and ready to deliver", Jordan smiled and said, "alright it's time to make me a mommy" as she sat down beside Penelope to wait until her daughter would be born.


	5. Chapter 5

Gone-Ch 5

Penelope screamed as contraction after contraction hit her and with each contraction Amy told her that it wouldn't be long until the baby would be here which thrilled and scared Penelope. Jordan was so excited because the baby would be something that tied her to Derek or at least that's how it played out in her mind, the part where Penelope was the biological mom meant nothing to Jordan.

Amy looked at an exhausted Penelope and said, "with one more contraction the baby will be here, can you do it"?, Jordan said, "of course she can, she can bring my daughter into the world can't you Penelope"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I can deliver my daughter". Jordan gritted her teeth and said, "JUST DELIVER HER PENELOPE" as she was hit with her final contraction.

Penelope pushed and pushed until Amy told her to stop and then she collapsed against the bed when the sound of her daughter crying filled the large room. Amy held her up and said, "she's beautiful", Penelope said, "can I hold her, please, just once"?, Jordan nodded her head and said, "let her hold the baby this once", Amy smiled as she first untied the restraints and then handed the baby over to Penelope.

Jordan said, "ohhh I forgot her outfit", she turned and headed toward the door but looked over her shoulder and said, "when I get back I want her cleaned up and ready for me to dress her". Amy nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as Jordan walked out of the room closing the door behind her before heading up the hall.

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "hello princess I'm your mommy", the baby was a shade lighter than Derek and had dark curly hair, she was the twin image of her daddy. Penelope kissed the baby on the chubby cheek and said, "I love you so much and I promise you that your daddy and the rest of our family will find you".

Amy said, "I'm so sorry Penelope but I have to take her and get her ready", Penelope kissed the baby one final time and said, "good bye princess, always remember that mommy loves you". She then reluctantly handed the baby over to Amy and collapsed against the bed, she watched as Amy cleaned the baby up and dried her off and said, "there you go sweetie, you're all clean and ready yes you are".

Penelope said, "is she alright, is the baby alright"?, Amy said, "she's perfect Penelope, perfect", their attention was then pulled to the door as Jordan walked in with an outfit in her hands. She handed it to Amy and said, "get her dressed while I finish with Penelope", Amy nodded her head as she carried the baby across the room to get her dressed.

Jordan hovered over Penelope and said, "you did an amazing job, thank you for my daughter", Penelope fought sleep and said, "s s she's not y y your daughter she's m m mine". Jordan said, "sleep Penelope sleep because you've lost so much blood their is nothing anybody can do to save you now", she then watched as Penelopes eyes closed before walking over to join Amy and the baby.

Amy wrapped the baby in a blanket and put her in the carseat and handed it to Jordan and said, "here you go mam", Jordan smiled down at the baby and said, "come on Angel it's time for you and mommy to go". She then looked at Amy and said, "I've instructed the men to release you in a couple of hours, that is after they dispose of Penelope", Amy then watched helplessly as Jordan and Angel disappeared out of the room.

After the car pulled away several men walked in and got Penelopes exhausted body and carried it out of the room, locking the door behind them so that Amy couldn't get away. As they carried Penelope up the hall and out to the van they smiled knowing that their job was almost over with, as soon as they dumped her body they could come back and release Amy and then disappear.

After heading further out of town they pulled the van over and after making sure nobody was around they dumped Penelopes body out and before pulling away they watched as she rolled over the side of the hill, landing in a ditch.


	6. Chapter 6

Gone-Ch 6

Jordan was all smiles as she boarded the private jet that was waiting on her and the baby at the airfield, she had dreamed of having a baby with the sexy Derek Morgan and now thanks to that cow Penelope Garcia she had everything she had ever wanted. She climbed up the stairs and stepped inside and said, "here you go Angel" as she strapped the carseat into one of the seats.

She then felt two strong arms wrapping around her, she turned around and said, "she's gorgeous isn't she"?, the man kissed the side of her neck and said, "she's beautiful, just like her mother". Jordan turned in his arms and said, "do you really think so Sam"?, he kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I do Jordan, I really do".

The pilot then came on and announced that they would be taking off in a few minutes and that they should get strapped in", Sam smiled and said, "how about we have some fun when the jet gets airborn"?, she said, "I've always wanted to join the mile high club". He pulled her into his arms and slid his hands down under her butt and gently squeezed it and said, "ohhhh it's gonna happen, over and over again beautiful" he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Meanwhile Penelope half came to herself and started looking around, she was cold and wet from the water in the ditch, she looked up and saw that she had a big hill to climb. She sighed and tried to stand up and couldn't, she tried again and was still to weak to get up, she said, "you can do this for the baby" and she got up on her wobbily legs and slowly started making her way up the muddy hill.

Penelope was halfway up the hill when she slid back down to the bottom, she said, "you can do this Garcie, you've got to get help, you've got to save your daughter". She then took a deep breath and with blood running down her legs she started climbing up the hill again, as she climbed she kept saying over and over, "you can do this, you can do this".

The closer to the top of the hill she was getting the weaker she was getting, she could see the top of the hill and when she made it to the top she laid down and humped up as the pain ravaged her body. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she heard a car coming, she struggled to her feet and made it to the middle of the road.

The driver of the car stopped and got out of the car just as she collapsed on the ground, before she passed out she looked up at the driver and said, "m m my name is Penelope Morgan". The worried man pulled his cell out and quickly called for police and an ambulance, he then looked down at her and said, "hang on Penelope, help is on the way".

Derek and the rest of the team were still waiting on word from Kevin when Hotchs cell started ringing, he said, "Hotchner", he said, "where is she"?, Derek felt his heart racing and then when Hotch got off the phone he said, "she's alive, Penelopes alive". As they ran for their SUVs Derek looked up and gave a silent prayer of thanks that his wife and daughter were safe, little did he know that his pain and trouble was just starting.


	7. Chapter 7

Gone-Ch 7

The team raced to the hospital and Derek hopped out of the car before it came to a complete stop, he ran inside and over to the information desk and flashed his badge and said, "yes mam they brought my wife in a few minutes ago, Penelope Garcia Morgan". She hit a few keys and said, "she's being checked out right now sir, just have a seat in the waiting room right over there and when the doctor is finished with her exam she'll come over to talk to you".

Derek walked over and met the team and said, "the doctor is checking her out right now", he then walked over to the waiting room and plopped down in one of the chairs and waited on news of his wife. JJ sat down beside him and said, "see I told you they were alright", he smiled and said, "yes, yes you did my little Philadelphia petite" causing her to grin.

Meanwhile on the jet Jordan collapses on top of Sams chest and said, "that was amazing and a wonderful way to celebrate the newest addition to our little family". He kissed her lips and said, "that it is", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "everything is set up at the house, it's fixed just the way you wanted".

She smiled at him and said, "you are so good to me", he winked at her and said, "I want only the best for you Jordan", she sighed and said, "she's so beautiful isn't she"?, he laughed and said, "yeah she is'. Jordan watched as he pulled open the top drawer and pulled out a small black box, she felt her heart racing and she said, "w w what's that"?, he opened it and said, 'Jordan Todd will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, she squealed, "YES, YES, YES" before claiming his lips with hers.

The doctors worked quickly and efficiently to get Penelope checked out, she had given birth a few hours earlier so she had to be sewen up before the actual exam could take place. She had lost a lot of blood and it was obvious that she had been left there to die, as she looked down at the sleeping woman her heart broke wondering what happened to the baby Penelope had given birth to.

After the exam was complete the doctor took off her gloves and said, "get her admitted as soon as possible and keep a close monitoring on her bleeding please"?, the nurse said, "yes mam" as she started getting Penelope ready to take to her room. The doctor opened the door and stepped out into the waiting room and said, "Penelope Morgan".

Derek stood up and said, "that's us she's my wife", she walked over and said, "your wife has been through a lot Mr. Morgan", he said, "how are her and the baby"?, the doctor said, "your wife has lost almost have of her blood volume and is unconscious at this time". Derek said, "half of her blood volume, what did they do to her"?, the doctor said, "their was no torture or anything like that but according to her bloodwork their was Petocin in her blood".

Derek said, "their was what"?, Reid said, "something to induce labor", Hotch said, "so Jordan took her, gave her something to induce her labor and then what"?, the doctor said, "from what the police told me the passerby saw her covered in blood in the middle of the road. Derek listened on horror as the doctor said, "she was so weak and before she passed out she told them who she was".

Emily said, "do you think they left her for dead"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "I do", Derek said, "what about the baby, is she alright doctor"?, the doctor said, "their was no baby, only Penelope was brought in". Derek felt dizzy and nauseated and said, "w w what do you mean that the baby wasn't brought in"?, she said, "their was only Penelope, their were no signs of a baby, I'm so sorry".

Before the doctor walked away she said, "they are admitting your wife right now, you can go to room 323 and see her", Derek said, "thank you" and quickly headed toward the elevator with the rest of the team right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Gone-Ch 8

Dereks heart was racing as he walked into his wifes room, the closer he got to her bed the more his heart broke, the second he got to her bedside he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and gently kissed it. He then saw the restraint marks around her wrists and said, "Jordan is going to pay for this, she's going to pay for kidnapping baby girl and taking our daughter".

Hotch looked down at his very pale friend and said, "why would anybody do this to her"?, JJ said, "jealousy maybe"?, Hotch said, "what do you mean JJ"?, JJ took a deep breath and said, "do you remember when she covered for me when I was on my maternity leave"?, they all nodded their heads and she said, "she told me that she wasn't able to have kids, that she had always wanted kids but couldn't".

Reid said, "so she saw how happy Derek and Penelope were and wanted that happiness so she took their baby"?, Emily said, "theirs more to it than that, she wanted Derek and when he didn't want her that pushed her over the edge". Dave said, "now that's something I can believe, she wanted Morgan and when she couldn't have him she decided that having his child was the next best thing, it would connect them together forever or at least that's how her mind is working".

Derek said, "but why strap her down'?, Reid said, "she was fighting them and they didn't want to hurt her or risk hurting the baby"?, Derek said, "so wherever they had her they had to have a nurse of doctor, right"?, Reid said, "yes". Derek looked at Hotch and said, "get Lynch to check and see if any nurses or doctors have been missing for a few days".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "good idea" as he pulled his cell off his belt and headed out into the hall, JJ and Emily stepped closer and looked down at their friend. They reached up and wiped away the tears that streamed down their faces, Emily said, "if I get my hands on Jordan she's a dead woman", JJ said, "you'll have to get in line, she's gonna pay for ever hurting Garcie and taking our niece".

Derek took his finger and started massaging her wrists and said, "I can't believe this happened, I can't believe Jordan kidnapped her, induced her labor, took our daughter and then left her for dead". Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "if that passing car hadn't stopped she probably would have bled to death", he nodded his head and said, "thank God they stopped, thank God they stopped".

Emily said, "she's so pale", Reid said, "she lost half of her blood volume, until they get her volume built back up she'll be pale like this", Dave said, "speaking of blood, I'm going to go donate, just in case they need more blood". Reid said, "I'll donate to, I have the same type as Garcia", he kissed JJ and said, "I'll be right back", she nodded her head and watched as Dave and Reid walked out of the room.

Emily said, "I'm going to go see if Aaron is having any luck", JJ said, "I'll come with you", she looked at Derek and said, "if anything changes"?, he said, "I'll come get you, I promise". She looked down at Penelope and said, "we'll be back in a few minutes Garcie", she gently squeezed Penelopes hand before heading out of the room with Emily.

Derek looked down at her and said, "this is all my fault, they were able to get to you and take our daughter because I wasn't here to protect the two of you". He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you baby girl, you and our princess are my world and no matter what I have to do I will get our daughter back and we will be one big happy family again, I promise".


	9. Chapter 9

Gone-Ch 9

Jordan was all smiles as she slid out of the bed and got dressed, she then headed back to check on her daughter, the nanny looked up and smiled and said, "she's sleeping, she's such a good baby". Jordan said, "thank you, she's so much like her father, he was a great great man", she said, "was"?, she looked down at her feet and said, "yes he was an FBI agent that died in the line of duty, he died when I was 7 months, so he never got to see her sweet little face".

The nanny said, "ohhhhhh I'm so sorry", she nodded her head and said, "yes, me to but Sam is going to be her daddy now and he's gonna love her as much as I do". Jordan sat down beside her daughter and looked up and said, "you can go grab some lunch and I'll watch her", the nanny nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as she turned around and headed to the kitchen compartment of the jet.

Hotch walked back into the room and got Dereks attention and said, "we've found something", he stood up and kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll be right back baby girl". When he joined the others in the hall Hotch said, "their was a nurse, Amy Hall that has been missing for the past 2 days", Derek said, "we need to find her and talk to her and see what she knows".

Hotch said, "we can't do that", Derek said, "why not, we have every rig" and Hotch said, "she's been found, they killed her Derek", his face fell and he said, "t t they killed her"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, they shot her and dumped her body like they did Penelopes". He shook his head and said, "what are we going to do now'?, Hotch said, "Kevin was able to track the van to a house, we're heading to that location now to see if we can find any clues".

Derek said, "I need to stay here", Dave said, "of course you do son, you stay here and take care of kitten and if we find anything we'll let you know", Derek nodded his head and said, "thank you for everything you're doing". Reid put his hand on his big brothers shoulder and said, "that's what family does Morgan, we love you, Garcia and the baby and we'll do anything we can to help get her back", Derek grinned and pulled Reid into his arms and said, "thanks pretty boy" causing Reid to smile as he pulled away to follow the team up the hall.

Derek walked back into Penelopes room and immediately took her hand in his and kissed it and said, "don't worry goddess, we'll find her, we'll find our little princess and when we do Jordan and everybody that's helping her will pay". He sat there just watching her breathe for the longest time before her eyes started fluttering open.

He leaned forward and said, "hi beautiful", she weakly smiled and said, "t t the baby, she t t took the b b baby", Derek said, "shhhh it's alright we know, we know". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I was so afraid when I got home and couldn't find you", she said, "I'm s s sorry ho hotstuff", he said, "baby you've got nothing to be sorry about, this isn't on you it's all on Jordan".

She was so weak and so tired and could barely keep her eyes open, Derek said, "sleep goddess, sleep, I'm right here", she nodded her head and said, "I loveee you". He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you to", he sat there holding her hand as she drifted off to sleep, he couldn't believe everything that she had been through over the past few hours.

As he watched her sleep he couldn't believe that she had been kidnapped, had her labor induced, gave birth and was left for dead by a woman that he once considered as a friend. He wiped away a tear and said, "you're gonna pay Jordan, you're going to pay for everything you've done to my wife and my daughter and that's a promise", he then kissed his wife on the hand and said, "that's a promise".


	10. Chapter 10

Gone-Ch 10

When the team pulled up in front of the house where Jordan had been keeping Penelope Reid said, "this is really out of the way, if you didn't know this place was here you wouldn't think to look". JJ said, "that's probably the reason she brought her here"?, Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "and with it so far out she knew that if Penelope got away that she couldn't get far enough to get help".

As they stepped inside the sheriff said, "right back here is where your analyst was held", the team followed him down the hall and into a room that had a hospital bed with all of the equipment needed to deliver a baby. Reid stepped closer to the IV pole and said, "this is Pitocin, this was definitely where they had Penelope", the sheriff said, "how is your friend doing"?, Hotch said, "when they found her she had lost half of her blood volume, she's in the hospital now".

He nodded his head and said, "any news on the baby"?, Emily said, "sadly no, we have no ideas where they've gone", Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Kevins number and after a few rings he said, "yes sir". Hotch said, "I need for you to check all of the air ports, train and bus stations, somebody somewhere has had to see Jordan and the baby", he said, "on it sir" and then ended the call to start his searches for Jordan Todd and baby girl Morgan.

Meanwhile on the jet Sam gets up and gets dressed and heads through the jet in search of his girls, he stops when he reaches the main sitting room and watches as Jordan talks to the baby. He steps closer and says, "how are my girls"?, Jordan said, "perfect, our little Angel just ate a few ounces of milk and is almost ready for nappy time".

He kissed Jordan on the lips and said, "I love you", she smiles at him and says, "and I love you butttttt you still haven't told me where we're going"?, he said, "that's because it's a surprise". She said, "ohhhh you know how I love surprises", he winked at her and said, "I'm taking you somewhere Derek and his precious BAU can never find us", she kissed his lips and said, "you thought of everything didn't you"?, he sighed happily as he kissed the baby on the top of the head and said, "that I did".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek was sitting vigil by his wifes bedside, as tears streamed down his face he said, "this is all my fault, if only I'd stayed with you instead of going on one final case". He ran his thumb over her hand and said, "I love you baby girl and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make things right for you, for our daughter, for us".

Hotch was looking at evidence at the scene when his cell started ringing, he put it on speaker and said, "please tell me you were able to find something", Kevin said, "I was able to find out that Jordan, the baby and a man left the airport a couple of hours ago sir". Hotch said, "any idea who the man was"?, Kevin said, "I'm sending you the footage now agent Hotchner".

As he was sending the footage he said, "I'm already looking into trying to find out where they're going and I'm checking financials on them both and I'll call you back as soon as I find something". After the call ended Hotch stood there in wonder as he started watching the footage, he couldn't imagine what kind of sicko would be helping Jordan keep a newborn away from her mother.

Hotch then looked at his cell and watched as Jordan boarded the jet with the baby in her arms and then a few minutes later he could see a man approaching, at first he couldn't tell who it was. As the man got closer to the jet his face became clear and Hotch said, "no it can't be", Dave said, "did you find out something Aaron"?, he said, "I know who's helping Jordan".

JJ turned around and said, "who, who's helping her"?, Hotch looked up at his team and said ,"it's Sam", Reid said, "as in Penelopes ex"?, Hotch nodded his head yes as he turned his cell around so the rest of the team could watch him board the jet a few minutes after Jordan. Emily said, "any idea where they're heading"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "Kevin is looking into that right now".

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek was holding Penelopes hand and talking to her when her heart monitors started going crazy, the room then quickly filled with doctors and nurses. Derek was escorted out into the hall and at that point all he could do was wait, wait and pray that his wife, his baby girl, the mother of his child was going to be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Gone-Ch 11

As the jet landed Sam took Jordan by the hand and said, "I can't wait for you to see our home", she smiled and said, "since we're landing can you please tell me where we are'?, he said, "where did you alwayssss say you wanted to go"?, she said, "you didn't"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did, we're in Spain".

She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart she said, "I can't believe that we're here", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "believe it because we're here". when the jet rolled to a stop Sam unstrapped the carseat and said, "come on princess" and when she started crying he said, "it's alright daddy's got you, daddy's got you".

Back at the hospital Derek jumped up when the doctor stepped out into the hall, he said, "how is she, how is my wife"?, the doctor said, "her condition is worsening, we almost lost her". Derek said, "isn't their something you can do"?, she said, "we're doing everything we can but she's lost so much blood and she's very very weak and I don't know how much more her heart and body can take".

Derek wiped away the tears that were steaming down his face and said, "can I see her"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course but you need to know that I had to put her on the ventilator". Derek nodded his head as he headed back inside to his wifes bedside, when he got by her side he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you, please don't leave me, please don't go".

Hotch and the others were heading toward their cars when his cell started ringing, he put it on speaker and said, "what did you find Kevin"?, he said, "the only thing I could find out about the destination was that they were heading to Spain, no other directions were given". Hotch said, "what about land or holdings for either of them there"?, he said, "none directly but Sams uncle owns or should I say owned a huge estate up in the mountains".

Dave said, "see if you can pull up some pictures or get some better directions to the estate", he said, "will do" as the call ended, Hotch then looked at the team and said, "we need to call and check on Garcia and see how she's doing before we head to the jet". Emily weakly smiled as she watched her husband dialing Dereks number.

Derek pulled his cell off his belt and walked across the room and said, "yeah Hotch", Hotch said, "how's Penelope'?, he said, "we almost lost her, she's getting worse, she's lost so much blood and she's so weak". Hotch said, "we found out that the jet carrying Sam and Jordan is heading for Spain", Derek said, "SPAIN"?, he said, "yes and Kevins working on the directions to the possible location for us".

Derek said, "I can't leave her, I left her when she needed me most and now she's, now I could lose her", Hotch said, "we'll stay in touch but if their are any changes please let us know". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I will", he then looked back over his shoulder and watched as the ventilator helped his wifes chest go up and down and up and down before he ended the call and walked back over to her bedside.

As he sat there watching her he tried to imagine what would have happened to him if he'd lost her and he couldn't, she was his world, her and their daughter was his world. Tears streamed down his face as he could see them running and playing with their kids in their backyard.

He could see them having lots and lots of family dinners, he could see the Thanksgivings and Christmass, he could see all the ball games and the vacations in their future. He looked down at her and said, "fight sweetness fight, we can have that amazing future, you, me and our kids, we can have it all".

He then laid his head down on the side of her bed and once again allowed the tears to fall


	12. Chapter 12

Gone-Ch 12

On the ride through the country side Jordan sat smiling, Sam intertwined their fingers and said, "what's got that smile on that beautiful face of yours"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "you and our daughter'. He glanced over at the sleeping child and said, "I've got a few surprises waiting on you when we get home".

She said, "surprises, what kind of surprises"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "only the best for you", she giggled and said, "any hints"?, he said, "wellllll okay just one". She sat up and listened as he said, "da da dada", she said, "that's the Wedding March", he nodded his head and said, "yes, yes it is".

She leaned in and claimed his lips with hers, he quickly deepened the kiss as his hands slid up her thigh quickly finding the opening of her white satin dress. Just as he was getting ready to slid inside her panties they pulled apart when the baby started crying, she winked at him and said, "later sexy, later" as she leaned over and unfastened the belt and pulled the baby out and held her in her arms.

The rest of the ride home Jordan held the crying baby in her arms, Sam said, "what's wrong with her'?, Jordan kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "she feels warm, like really really warm". Sam said, "how about we take her to the hospital and get her check out"?, Jordan said, "can we"?, he winked at her and said, "of course we can, she's our daughter".

Jordan put the baby against her chest and patted her and said, "it's okay sweetie, mommy's here, mommy's here", it wasn't long before they were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. They hopped out of the car and headed inside, they headed straight over to the nurse and Jordan said, "can you please help us, my daughter is hot, like really hot".

The nurse said, "just come through that door and we'll get some information", Jordan nodded her head as she carried the baby into the cubicle, once she was sitting down the nurse said, "babies name"?, Jordan said, "Angela Davis". The nurse said, "how old is she"?, Jordan bit down on her lip and lied when she said, "almost a week old, she was fine when our jet took off and she suddenly got feverish".

She rocked the baby and said, "it's alright baby girl, it's alright", the nurse said, "let's just check her temperature and go from there", Jordan nodded her head yes in agreement as she followed the nurse to the other side of the room. The nurse looked up at Jordan and said, "she's running a temp of 104, we need to do some blood work and see what's causing her fever".

Jordan reluctantly handed the baby over and then nurse said, "I'm going to get the doctor in here and let him check her out". Jordan nodded her head and watched as the nurse walked over and got the doctors attention. The doctor walked in and listened to her lungs and said, "how old is she"?, Jordan said, "a week", he said, "I'm hearing some rattling so I'm going to get an x-ray and bloodwork and go from there".

The nurse walked over and said, "we'll bring her back as soon as her testing is over", Jordan said, "can't I go with her"?, the doctor said, "no, I'm sorry but we'll let you know when we bring her back here". Jordan then watched helplessly as the nurse and doctor headed out of the cubicle with her "daughter" in their arms as they disappeared out of sight.

Sam was sitting in the waiting room when Jordan walked out and straight into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "what's wrong, where's the baby"?, she looked up at him and said, "they are taking her for x-rays and bloodwork to see what's wrong". Sam said, "she's going to be alright Jordan, she's a fighter like her mommy", Jordan smiled and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to".

As she laid her head on his shoulder she said, "talk to me", he said, "what do you want me to talk about"?, she said, "remind me how we met"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "like your ever gonna forget me". She laughed and said, "so true but I need to have my mind occupied until they bring the baby back to us", he nodded his head and said, "okay gorgeous, okay" as he readied to tell her the story of how they met.


	13. Chapter 13

Gone-Ch 13

Flashback:

Sam was sitting in the coffee shop waiting on his coffee when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked by him, he looked up and said, "has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are"?, the woman turned around and said, "are you talking to me"?, he stood up and held out his hand and said, "Sam, Sam Davis".

The woman held out her hand and said, "Jordan, Jordan Todd", Sam said, "can I buy you a cup of coffee"?, she smiled and said, "I'd like that", he got the attention of the waitress and when she walked over Jordan said, "coffee with 2 creams and 3 sugars please". The waitress smiled and said, "I'll be right back with your coffee mam" and then turned around and walked away.

Sam said, "so Jordan tell me about yourself", she sighed and said, "well right now I'm covering for a friend at work who's out on maternity leave", he said, "what kind of work do you do"?, she said, "I work with the FBI, the BAU to be exact". He said, "oh", she said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "I once dated their data analyst Penelope Garcia, do you know her"?, she said, "sadly yes".

Sam said, "sounds like their is some good dirt there", Jordan said, "if you call her puppy love with the man I love then yes their is definitely dirt there", the waitress brought Jordans coffee over and put it down on the table and then turned around and walked away. Jordan said, "so what happened between you and Penelope"?, Sam said, "she was totally into me but every time we would have plans her hotstuff would show up and mess everything up".

Jordan nodded her head and said, "I hear ya, me and Derek tried dating but every time we had plans the team would either get called away on a case or she would call with some quote unquote trouble and of course he'd go running". Sam said, "of course he would", causing them both to laugh, Sam reached over and touched her by the hand and said, "sooooo are you working today"?, she sighed and said, "no thank goodness, we're on standown for the next several days".

He smiled and said, "sooooooo how would you like to hang out, we can exchange war stories about Derek and Penelope", she smiled as she ran her hand up his arm and said, "or we don't have to talk at all". He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I love the way you think Jordan", she said, "I thought you might", Sam said, "how about I pay for our coffee and then we get out of here"?, she said, "sounds good, sounds realllllll good".

Sam then got the attention of the waitress and after paying for the check the two then walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop, they stopped in front of her car and he said, "follow me to my place". She grinned and said, "lead the way Sam, lead the way", they then climbed into their cars and pulled away from the curb thus heading to Sams place and starting their affair and putting their plan to destroy Derek and Penelope into action.

End Of Flashback

Sam kissed Jordan on the top of the head and said, "are you feeling better now"?, she said, "much, thank you", he said, "you are very welcome my love, very very welcome" as they sat there waiting on news of the baby. Meanwhile on the jet Hotch pulled his cell off his side and dialed Kevins number they all heard the sound of his voice saying, "what can I do for you sir"?, Hotch said, "I need you to get a BOLO put out on Jordan, Sam and the baby".

He hit a few keys and said, "I have pictures of Jordan and Sam but I don't have one of the baby", Hotch said, "just put that they have in their custody a newborn only a few hours to a day old and if anybody sees them to please contact us". He said, "will do sir", after the call ended Dave said, "do you think that will help"?, Hotch shrugged and said, "at this point it couldn't hurt", Dave said, "true Aaron, true".

A few minutes later at the hospital the doctor is sitting at the desk working on paperwork when a fax came through, he looked down at the fax and then into the waiting room and saw the same 2 faces. He read about how they had in their custody a kidnapped newborn and everything clicked and he grabbed for the phone and dialed the number on the bottom of the page.

After a few rings he heard, "Hotchner", the man said, "yes, I'm calling about the BOLO", Hotch said, "yes, what about it, have you seen these two people and this child"?, he said, "yes, they're here right now". Hotch said, "where's here sir"?, he said, "at Barcelona General Hospital", Hotch said, "is one of them hurt, is the baby hurt"?, he said, "not hurt, she has a touch of pneumonia and with her being so young it's making it hard for her to breathe".

Hotch said, "we're on our way to Spain now and should be there in a few hours is their anything you can do to stall and keep them there"?, he said, "yes, yes, I can try to admit her with her pneumonia". Hotch said, "good, if that doesn't work call us back", he said, "I will", before the call ended the doctor gave them the address to the hospital so that they could get there fast when the jet landed.

After the call ended the doctor stood up and took a deep breath as he headed toward the wanted couple in the waiting room


	14. Chapter 14

Gone-Ch 14

Jordan and Sam stood up as the doctor walked toward them, Jordan said, "how is she, how's my Angel"?, the doctor said, "she has pneumonia", Sam said, "pneumonia, how'd that happen"?, the doctor said, "it happens more than you think in newborns". Jordan said, "can we take her home now"?, the doctor said, "I'd like to admit her and start IV fluids on her".

Sam looked at Jordan and then said, "we have a nurse for her at home, you can prescribe everything that she'll need and we can make sure get gets it there". The doctor said, "she needs oxygen, needs to be hooked up to cardiac monitors and needs IV antibiotics, she needs to be here where she can be watched".

Jordan said, "my fiancée is right, just write a prescription for everything she needs and we'll get it for her", he opened his mouth to try again and Sam said, "she's not staying, get the prescriptions ready and then we're out of here". The doctor nodded his head and said, "alright I'll go get the prescriptions ready and then you'll be free to go".

As the doctor walked toward the desk Sam said, "something's off with him", Jordan said, "do you think he knows"?, Sam nodded his head and said, "I do Jordan, I most certainly do". She said, "what do we need to do"?, he said, "we need to get the baby and get out of here", she said, "but what about the medicine, she's sick, she needs them".

Sam said, "I'll go see if we can hurry that doctor up", he walked over to the desk and said, "I need to see my daughters doctor, we've had a family emergency and I need to get those prescriptions and get out of here". The nurse said, "hang on one minute, I just saw him go into the office at the end of the hall", Sam brushed by her and headed down the hall.

When he got outside the door he heard the doctor say, "he's wanting to leave, what do you want me to do"?, Sam said to himself, "I knew it, I knew that he knew who we were". He then looked and saw the baby in the bassinette, he walked over and wrapped her up and then picked her up and carried her into the waiting room where they joined Jordan.

He quickly handed the baby to Jordan and said, "we've got to get out of here", she said, "what happened"?, Sam said, "he was talking to somebody on the phone and telling them that we were wanting to leave and asked what he could do". Jordan held the baby close to her as they practically ran out of the waiting room and toward their car.

She didn't even bother to put the baby into the carseat as they raced away from the curb, Sam said, "don't worry we'll get her checked out when we get her home and if the nurse thinks it's serious we'll get the medicines that she needs". Jordan patted the baby on the back and said, "it's alright sweetie, it's alright" as she rocked her back and forth.

Meanwhile back in Virginia, Derek was still by Penelopes bedside and he had his head laying on her bed, when he felt something touching his head at first he thought he was dreaming. He looked up and saw the weak eyes of his wife staring back at him, he said, "it's alright sweetness, you're safe here with me, it's okay".

She weakly nodded her head as he reached over and pushed the nurse button, it was only a matter of a few seconds before her doctor and several nurses ran into the room. The doctor looked over her shoulder and said, "Mr. Morgan we need to give your wife a good once over can you step out into the hallway'?, he said, "this is a good sign, right"?, she smiled and said, "yes, a very good sign".

He stood up and leaned over and kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you, I'll be right out in the hall while the doctors check you out", she nodded her head and then watched as he turned around and headed out into the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

Gone-Ch 15

After what seemed like hours the doctor walked back out into the hall, Derek jumped up and said, "how is she, can I see her now'?, the doctor said, "she's still very weak but she's doing better". Derek said, "thank you so much", the doctor said, "we took her off the ventilator and we will be in to hang another unit of blood in a few minutes".

Derek nodded his head as he walked by the doctor and through Penelopes door, when she saw her hotstuff she smiled and held out her hand, he quickly took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't scare me like that anymore". She hoarsely said, "I'll try not to hotstuff" and then she coughed and grabbed her stomach as pain shot through her body.

Derek said, "are you alright, do you need something for" and before he could say pain she shook her head and said, "I'm alright, I'm alright", he sighed and said, "do you think that you can tell me what happened"?, she said, "our little girl, did you find her"?, he shook his head and said, "not yet but the team is following up on leads in Spain right now".

She said, "Spain, she took our daughter to Spain"?, Derek squeezed her hand and said, "I know it's hard but you need to stay as calm as you can okay"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm trying but I want my baby". He said, "I know you do sweetness, I know you do" as he sat there just holding her hand and gently squeezing it for support.

After a few minutes Penelope reached up and wiped away a tear and said, "everything was going so good, I was on my way home just like I promised you and a car hit me". He sat there listening as she told him about everything that happened before she passed out, all he could do was listen in horror as she filled him in on what happened to her while Jordan had her in that house.

When she was finished telling him what happened he said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to stop this from happening to you and our baby girl, it's all my fault". She intertwined their fingers and said, "none of this, none is your fault, do you hear me"?, he said, "but it is, if I'd stayed home instead of going on one more case, maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened".

She said, "Jordan would have found a way to take her, this is all on her, not you, not me, her", he said, "but", she said, "not buts", her eyes were getting heavier and heavier. Derek leaned down and gently kissed her lips and said, "get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up", she said, "do you promise"?, he said, "I promise baby girl, I promise", he then watched as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Spain the team arrived at the hospital and headed straight for the doctor who had called Hotch on the phone, he said, "I'm so sorry agents I tried so hard to keep them both here but when I got finished with my last call to you they were gone". JJ said, "what about the baby, how was she"?, he said, "a little congested and running a fever but other than that she was fine".

Emily said, "how long have they been gone"?, he said, "about 90 minutes", Dave said, "we need to get Kevin on the survelience footage and see what he can find". Reid said, "I'll call him" and he grabbed his cell off his belt and walked across the room, when he came back a couple of minutes later he said, "he's pulling the footage up right now".

It wasn't long before Hotchs cell started beeping, he clicked on the link and the team gathered around him and watched the footage as Sam and Jordan raced out of the parking lot. Reid said, "we need to see if their is anyway that Kevin can follow the car on cameras so he can tell us where they went", Hotch nodded his head as he quickly reconnected with Kevin and got the search started.

Meanwhile Sam and Jordan were pulling up in front of their new home, when they got out she held the baby close to her chest and said, "this is our new home baby, this is where we're going to spend the rest of our lives" as they started walking toward the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Gone-Ch 16

When Jordan, Sam and the baby walked inside the huge house Jordan said, "this place is amazing", Sam said, "and all for us and our little family, this is our forever home". Jordan put the car seat down on the floor and pulled him into her arms and said, "I love you" before crashing her lips against his in a hungry kiss.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek was sitting and watching his wife sleep when he heard a soft knock on the door, he looked up to see his mom walking into the room. He got up and met her and hugged her, she instantly wrapped her arms around him and said, "how's she doing baby boy"?, Derek said, "it was touch and go for a while but she's doing better, she's still weak but she's a fighter".

They walked out into the hall and Fran said, "what about the baby, any word on her yet"?, Derek shook his head and said, "well we know that they are in Spain". Fran said, "Spain, are you kidding me"?, he said, "I wish I was momma, I wish I was", Fran said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, he said, "can you sit with me for a while momma"?, she took his hand in hers and said, "I'll stay as long as you want" causing him to smile as they turned around and walked back into Penelopes room.

They had only been sitting for a few minutes when her eyes weakly fluttered open, she smiled and said, "you're still here", he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "of course I'm still here, I promised you didn't I"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes you did".

She then glanced over and saw Fran sitting there before she could say anything Fran was up beside her wrapping her arms around her and rocking her back and forth. Fran said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you", Penelope said, "it wasn't your fault, you're here now, that's what counts".

Fran said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "pretty rough, I hurt everywhere", Derek said, "I don't doubt it sweetness, you've been through a lot in the past 24 to 36 hours". Fran said, "is their anything I can get for you or do for you"?, she nodded her head and said, "can I have some water please"?, she grabbed the pitcher and said, "I'll be right back".

Derek and Penelope then watched as Fran stepped out into the hall, when they were alone Penelope said, "how are you holding up hotstuff"?, he said, "I'm so glad that you're doing better but". Penelope said, "I understand, all we want is some good news about the baby", he nodded his head and said, "exactly goddess, exactly".

Fran walked into the room and poured her some ice water and put the straw in the cup and held it up so she could get a good drink of water. When she was finished she said, "thank you, that was wonderful", Fran said, "you're very welcome honey, ohhh and the girls will be here soon" causing Penelope to smile knowing that more of her family would be there to support them while they wait on news of their daughter.

Meanwhile in Spain Hotch and the team were stepping onto the elevator when his cell started ringing, he reached down and took it off his belt and said, "yes Kevin". Kevin said, "I was able to follow the car on the survelience cameras and they pulled up a long driveway at 3325 Round Hill Circle".

Hotch said, "thanks Kevin", he said, "you're welcome sir and good luck on finding the baby", he said, "thanks, something tells me we're going to need it". When the call ended Emily said, "any luck"?, Hotch smiled and nodded his head and said, "Kevin got us an address" causing the rest of the team to smile as they stepped off the elevator and headed toward the hospital exit.


	17. Chapter 17

Gone-Ch 17

A few minutes later Sam grinned at Jordan and said, "are you ready to get married"?, she said, "what, when, now"?, he said, "married, now, yes now". She said, "but but but I'm not ready, I don't have a gown, I don't have anything planned Sam".

Sam said, "you have a beautiful gown laying on our bed upstairs, why don't you go put it on and thennnnn you can become Mrs. Sam Davis". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "you are the best", before kissing his lips passionately.

When they pulled apart she smiled and looked down at the baby and said, "mommy and daddy are going to get married and you my little princess are going to be mommys maid of honor". As she turned around and headed toward the stairs Sam swatted her but and said, "woman things you do to me" as he watched her butt sway back and forth as she ran up the stairs.

While she was gone Sam picked up the baby and said, "your life is going to be so much better with Jordan and me as your parents, you won't want for anything my little princess, anything". He looked up at the top of the stairs just in time to see Jordan coming down in the beautiful strapless dress he had picked out for her to wear on their special day.

She walked over to him and twirled and said, "so what do you think"?, he smiled at her and said, "I think I'm a lucky man and I can't wait to make you my wife, that's what I think". Jordan leaned in and pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart he said, "are you ready to get married"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready Sam, more than ready".

Jordan joined Sam and she said, "we don't have a minister", he said, "ahhh but we do" and he motioned for the minister to come into the room, the minister smiled and said, "I understand that you two have written your own vows is that right"?, Jordan looked at Sam and then the minister and said, "yes that's right sir", causing the minister to smile as he started the ceremony by saying, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of matrimony Sam and Jordan".

Jordan stopped the ceremony by saying, "wait, we can't do this, we don't have any witnesses", Sam smiled and said, "it's covered", he then said, "Danka, Mileania please join us". Jordan looked at the door as the maid and nanny joined them in the room, she said, "you think of everything don't you"?, he winked at her and said, "I try my love, I try".

The minister said, "Sam I need for you to take this ring and put it on Jordans finger and recite your vows to her", he took a deep breath and slid the ring onto her finger and said, "Jordan I fell in love with you the minute I met you". Tears streamed down her face when he said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our beautiful daughter, you are the best thing that has happened to me".

Jordan gently squeezed his hand as the minister said, "Jordan take this ring and slid it onto Sams finger, she took his wedding band and slid it onto his finger and took a deep breath as she readied to speak. She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "Sam you are without a doubt the best thing that happened to me and I know that you, me and our daughter are going to be amazingly happy and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter".

The minister smiled and said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, le them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he said, "by the" and he was interrupted by Hotch saying, "Jordan, Sam you are under arrest for kidnapping, assault and drugging a federal officer" and as the team stepped closer to them Sam and Jordan knew that it was over and they were caught.

Sam looked around the room trying to find something that would stop them from getting closer, anything, that's when he looked down at the sleeping baby in the car seat and picked her up and said, "freezeeeeeee or watch this innocent baby pay for it". The team stopped dead in their tracks waiting to see what Sams next move was going to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Gone-Ch 18

Jordan looked at Sam and said, "Sam, what are you doing"?, he said, "trying to keep our family together, that's what I'm doing", she said, "please don't do this, you might hurt her". He said, "I love you and our little family and no matter what I have to do I will keep it just the way it is right now, perfect".

She said, "reach her to me', he said, "no, no it's going to be the way I say Jordan", she put her hand on his arm and said, "just let me take her before she gets hurt, I know you don't want to hurt her". He looked at Jordan and said, "of course I don't want to hurt her, I love this little girl Jordan, I love you both so much".

Hotch and the team watched as Jordan tried to talk Sam down, they waited to give her time to see what she could do, Jordan said, "please Sam, please give her to me". He took a deep breath and said, "alright Jordan, anything for you" and everybody watched as he handed the car seat over to her, thus ending the screaming of the newborn.

Jordan stepped away and said, "it's alright, shhhhh shhhh it's alright baby girl, shhhhh", Reid walked up to Sam and said, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Sam looked at Jordan and smiled and said, "it's alright, this isn't over, I promise".

JJ walked over to Jordan and said, "let me have her, let us take her back to her mother", Jordan looked down at the beautiful little girl and said, "I've always wanted children but I can't have them". Emily said "you could have tried adoption, invitro, their are several ways to go but kidnapping and drugging Penelope and then after she gives birth taking her baby is not a solution, never".

Jordan gently kissed the top of the little girls head and said, "I love you, that will never change no matter who your mommy is", she then reluctantly handed the baby over and said, "please tell Penelope I'm sorry". Emily picked up the car seat and said, "thank you for doing the right thing Jordan", she said, "I couldn't let him hurt her even if that meant me not being her mommy anymore".

Dave pulled his cuffs and snapped them on her wrists and started reading her rights to her as they led her from the room, Hotch smiled as he pulled his cell off of his side and dialed a number". After a few rings he heard Derek saying, "please tell me you have good news"?, Hotch said, "is Garcia awake"?, he said, "yeah, why"?, Hotch said, "put me on speaker".

Derek did it and said, "you've got me, baby girl and momma, what's up"?, Hotch said, "we've got her, we've got the baby she's safe, she's safe" and all they could hear was Penelope crying and saying, "thank you, thank you".


	19. Chapter 19

Gone-Ch 19

After getting the baby checked out and getting her some medication for her pneumonia a very happy team boarded the jet and started their long journey back home. JJ smiled as she looked down at the little girl and said, "I'm just glad that we got her back and that she's safe now and on her way back home to her really mommy and daddy".

Reid kissed her on the cheek and said, "me to Jayje, me to", JJ laid her head down on her husbands shoulder and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "and I love you Jayje" causing a smile to cover both agents faces. Meanwhile back at the hospital Derek gently squeezed his wifes hands and said, "I'm so grateful to the team for getting our daughter back, I was so so afraid".

Penelope said, "me to hotstuff", Derek said, "both of my girls has been through so much over the past few days", Penelope said, "I was so afraid that I was going to die when they threw me over that hill". Derek gently squeezed her hand in support and said, "but you didn't, you my beautiful wife are one of the strongest women I've ever met".

Fran smiled and said, "that she is", everybodys attention was turned to the door when Sarah and Desi walked into the room, Fran said, "good news they got the baby back and Jordan and Sam are in custody". Desi said, "so they are on their way home with the baby"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "that's right baby sister".

Desiree said, "that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for the two of you", Penelope said, "I was so afraid that I'd never get to see her again or hold her and tell her how much I love her". Sarah said, "but you don't have to worry about that now, your daughter is on her way home to you and once she's in your arms everything will finally be what you and Derek deserve, perfect".

Derek looked at his wife and saw how exhausted she was and he said, "why don't you get some sleep, it will be quite a while before they make it back". She said, "a nap sounds good but if they get back with our daughter can you" and he said, "I'll wake you up sweetness, I promise, so please get some much needed rest", she nodded her head and said, "okay hotstuff, okay".

Derek then watched as she closed her eyes, he sighed happily and said, "it won't be long and then all of our family will finally be back together and I can't wait". Fran said, "I can't wait to see you and Penelope holding that sweet innocent baby in your arms", Derek said, "holding her sounds great momma, sounds really great".

After what seemed like an eternity Derek looked up to see JJ carrying their daughter into the room, he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "wake up sweetness, they're here, they're here". Penelopes eyes opened and she squirmed around and tried to sit up, JJ handed the baby to Penelope and said, "here you go momma".

Tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "hello beautiful, mommy has missed you so so much", Derek snuggled close and said, "ohhhh she's beautiful". Penelope said, "well of course she is, she looks like her daddy", Derek laughed and said, "she looks like her mommy that's why she's so gorgeous".

Fran snapped picture after picture as the proud parents finally got to bond with their daughter


	20. Chapter 20

Gone-Ch 20

The next few days passed by quickly as Penelope healed, she sighed happily as she looked down at her beautiful daughter, she caressed the side of her cheek and said, "mommy is so glad that you're safe". Derek walked into the room and said, "sweetness we really have to decide on a name for her", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I agree and I think I have one".

Derek sat down beside her and said, "and what would that be"?, Penelope said, "how does the name Francine Margaret Morgan sound"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhh I like it, I like the idea of naming her after her two grandmas". Penelope said, "after everything she's been through and her only a week old, I wanted her to have a strong name".

Derek smiled down at his daughter and said, "Francine Margaret is definitely a strong name", she said, "Derek we almost lost her, we almost" and Derek said, "but we didn't, she's here with us where she belongs". She nodded her head and said, "how are things progressing with Jordan and Sam, when are they going to court"?, he said, "they're not going to".

Penelope said, "what do you mean they're not going to, they kidnapped me, induced my labor, kidnapped our daughter", Derek said, "whoaaaaa baby girl, the reason they aren't going to court is they waved a trial by jury and let a judge decide their fate". She said, "sorry hotstuff, anything concerning our little on here just gets me all worried".

He said, "not a problem and Jordan and Sam won't be bothering us anymore, they are spending life in prison without the possibility of parole", she smiled and said, "good after what they did to me and Maggie they don't deserve to be free". Derek said, "so true goddess but I'm just glad that Jordan finally came to her senses and handed her back over".

Penelope said, "me to sugar, me to", their attention then turned to the door and the doctor stepped in and said, "is their anybody in here that would like to go home today"?, Penelope quickly said, "we do we do". The doctor said, "well just as soon as you decide on a name you and your daughter are free to go".

Derek proudly said, "we've decided on a name", the doctor opened the little girls chart and said, "wonderful, what's her name"?, Penelope said, "doc we want you to meet Francine Margaret Morgan". The doctor smiled and said, "ohhhh that's a beautiful name", Derek said, "she's named after both of her grandmothers, Penelope wanted a strong name for a strong little girl".

The doctor said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", she then looked at Penelope and said, "now I still want you to take it easy for a few more weeks, no heavy lifting and just relax and enjoy spending time with your family". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sounds good to be doctor, sounds reallllll good" causing the doctor to smile as she said, "go ahead and get dressed and I'll get a nurse in here with a wheelchair and then you my friend are free to go".

Penelope said, "music to my ears doc, music to my ears" as she jumped up and handed the baby to Derek and said, "can you get her strapped into the car seat while I'm getting dressed and then we can blow this pop stand". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "sounds like a plan baby girl, sounds like a plan" as he then grabbed the car seat and started putting Maggie in and getting her ready for the trip home.


	21. Chapter 21

Gone-Ch 21

Penelope sat in the backseat with the baby on the way home and she couldn't stop smiling when she looked down at their sleeping daughter, Derek laughed and said, "easy momma bear she's fine'. Penelope said, "it's like if I'm not right here with her she's gonna disappear ya know and all I want to do is hold her so I'll know she's safe".

Derek said, "sweetness that's only natural after everything the two of you have been through, I only wish that I could have changed things so that none of this would have happened". Penelope said, "sugar none of this was your fault. this is all on Jordan and Sam", he sighed and said, "yeah but I had the choice of going with the team or staying with you and I chose, me, I chose to go".

She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "as I remember I mightttttt have persuaded you that I would be okay, remember"?, as memories of their shower interlude filled his mind he grinned and said, "how could I ever forget that gorgeous". She blushed and said, "I want, no I need for you to stop blaming yourself for this because I don't and I know Maggie doesn't".

He nodded his head and said, "alright, alright I'll try to stop", she giggled and said, "that's all I can ask for chocolate drop" causing him to laugh as they pulled into their garage. Derek quickly got out and went around to the passenger side of the car and unbuckled the car seat and helped his wife out of the car before picking up the baby and carrying her into the house.

When they stepped into the living room they couldn't help but smile when they saw the smiling faces of their family, Derek laughed when he saw balloons and banners all over the house, banners that were welcoming the newest member of the family. Fran walked over and Penelope said, "would you like to hold your granddaughter"?, she rubbed her hands together and said, "I'd love to".

Penelope handed the baby over and watched as Fran kissed the little girl before walking over and sitting down on the couch, Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "how are you feeling kitten"?, she said, "tired but good my Italian stallion, tired but good". Desiree smiled and said, "I hope that everybody is hungry because momma has prepared enough to feed a small army".

Derek said, "good because that's what she has here, a small army" causing everybody to laugh, Hotch said, "seriously Penelope, how are you feeling"?, she said, "physically better but emotionally I'm a wreck". Emily said, "that's normal honey after everything you've been through", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

Fran looked down at the little girl in her lap and said, "nana loves you, yes she does, you are just the most precious baby I have ever seen", Derek said, "uhhhh ma you know that you have 3 kids of your own, right"?, she said, "well duh Derek, of course I know that". He said, "you act like we were ugly babies when I know for a fact that I was" and his sisters said in unison, "a stud in training, we know Derek, we know" causing Penelope to laugh.

Derek pointed at his daughter and said, "look at her she's gorgeous, me and my baby girl don't make ugly babies do we sweetness"?, she shook her head and said, "no we don't hotstuff". He grinned and she winked at him and he said, "I'll go fix you a plate, you my sexy wife need to eat", she said, "I'm not hungry handsome", he said, "ohhhhhhh no you don't missy you are going to eat, you remember what the doctor said about you not eating, she said, Penelope held up her hand and said, "okay, okay, go fix me a plate and I'll eat, I'll eat".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "smart woman" before turning around and heading into the kitchen to fix himself and his wife a plate


	22. Chapter 22

Gone-Ch 22

As the evening continued the family laughed, talked, ate and took their turns holding the baby, Derek sat with his arms wrapped around his exhausted wife, he loved holding her in his arms and after almost losing her he wasn't about to take that chance again. About an hour ago she laid her head down on his chest and drifted off.

Fran smiled when she realized that her daughter in law had fallen asleep, she said, "baby boy I'll tuck the little princess in and then we'll head out", he nodded his head and said, "thanks for everything guys". Hotch said, "we're just all so glad that we're all back together again", Derek said, "me to man, me to" as he watched them gathering their things.

Derek stood up and said, "I'm going to carry my baby girl upstairs and get her tucked in, I'll be right back", everybody then watched as he picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs. Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "it's good to have kitten and Maggie home isn't it Bella"?, Fran sighed happily and said, "that it is my love, that it is".

Derek pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and quietly carried her over and laid her down on the bed, he then covered her up and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you". He then stood there staring down at her for a minute before turning around and heading back downstairs to say goodnight to his family.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs Hotch said, "if you need anything please don't hesitate to call", he said, "I will", Reid said, "it's just so nice to know that Garcia and Maggie are both sleeping upstairs". Derek grinned and said, "it sure does pretty boy", JJ took a deep breath and said, "tell Garcie we love her and we'll see her tomorrow".

Derek said, "I will and be careful heading home guys", Dave said, "we will son, we will" as one by one their family headed out the door, he stood watching as everybody pulled away from the curb. He then closed and locked the door before turning the lights off and heading upstairs to join his wife in their bedroom.

As he walked by the nursery he couldn't resist he had to go in and check, he stood smiling as he watched Maggie sleeping, she was so beautiful, so perfect and all his and Penelopes. He whispered, "good night princess mommy and daddy love you so so much", he then turned around and headed out into the hall where he took one final glance before walking across the hall to the bedroom.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope peacefully sleeping, he quietly toed off his shoes and slid out of his pants and shirt, thus sliding into bed in his boxers. He gently wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close as he snuggled up to her, as he laid there he realized how quickly everything could have been over.

He closed his eyes and thought, "one minute she was here and safe and then the next she was gone" and he couldn't imagine his life without his wife or his daughter. Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope on the side of the neck and whispered, "good night baby girl, I love you", he then laid his head down and closed his eyes quickly joining her in sleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	23. Chapter 23

Gone-Ch 23

Epilogue- 10 Years Later

Hotch and Emily walked through the door and were immediately met by their now 15 year old son Jack and his 6 year old sister Sophie and 3 year old brother Thomas. Hotch picked up Thomas and said, "hi buddy", the little boy squealed as he wrapped his arms around his daddys neck, Emily hugged her son and daughter as she laid her things down.

Sophie said, "I miseed you sooooooooo much mommy", Emily tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "and I missed you to sweetie, I missed all of my babies soooooooo much". Jack said, "how long are you on stand down this time mom"?, Emily smiled and said, "at least a week", Jack said, "alrighttttttt maybe we can play some ball while you're off dad"?, Hotch said, "sounds like fun buddy, count me in".

Emily looked up at Jackie the nanny when she said, "I hope you're hungry because dinner's ready", Hotch smiled and said, "good because I'm starving Jackie". Emily rubbed her stomach and said, "me to, I haven't eaten anything since early yesterday morning", Sophie took Emily by the hand and little Thomas took his daddy by the hand as they headed toward the dining room to enjoy a family dinner.

JJ looked up when her husband walked through the door, Henry ran over and said, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyy", Reid said, "hey Henry how have you been"?, the little boy wrapped his arms around Reid and said, "good, I got an A on my advanced chemistry test". Reid said, "that's great, I knew you could do it", he said, "I have an experiment to do and I was hoping that you could help me"?, Reid said, "sure, I'd love to".

JJ was still on maternity leave she had given birth to a beautiful little girl named Serena, she was only a few days old, Henry was now 13 and a little genius like his daddy. Reid laughed when his 7 year old son Adam ran over and said, "I have a T-ball game tomorrow daddy, can you come, can you come"?, Reid ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I wouldn't miss it Adam, wouldn't miss it".

He then walked over and sat down on the couch beside his wife and kissed her lips and said, "how have things been here"?, she sighed and said, "amazingly good, Henry has been helping me with Adam and Serena". Reid beamed with pride and said, "he's an amazing little boy", JJ grinned and said, "that he is Spence, that he is" as they sat there watching their sons and daughter.

Dave walked into Casa Rossi and wrapped his arms around his wife, she said, "we've got to be quick my husband will be home soon", Dave whirled her around and said, "is that a fact"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah he'll be home any minute". Dave crashed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "well then we better get this party started".

He intertwined their fingers and led her through the house and up the stairs, they stepped into their room and he said, "I've missed you so much my beautiful wife", she sighed happily as she slid out of her clothes and said, "I've missed you to my handsome husband". As her clothes puddled at her feet in the floor he said, "I love you Bella".

She said, "I love you to Dave", he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently, seconds later she pulled him down on the bed with her and rolled him onto his back. As she sank down on him he knew that their was no doubt whatsoever that he was indeed a very very lucky man.

Derek walked into the house and said, "baby girl I'm homeee", she said, "in the kitchen handsome", as he headed through the house he felt 2 sets of arms wrapping around his legs. He bent down and picked up his 4 year old twins Hank Spencer Morgan and Hannah Stephanie Morgan and said, "did you miss daddy"?, they both eagerly nodded their heads and squealed, "yeahhhhhhh" as he hugged them tight.

He put them down and said, "where's Clooney"?, Hank said, "in dere daddy", Derek then watched as they scampered off in search of their doggie, Derek then walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "I've missed you baby girl". She turned around and said, "and I've missed you chocolate drop".

Derek leaned in and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "woman you feel sooooooo good", she winked at him and said, "so do you sugar, so do you". He reached down and grabbed a hunk of tomato out of the salad and popped it into his mouth and said, "how's Maggie feeling"?, Penelope said, "not good, she's running a fever and asking for you".

He said, "I think all she needs is a little daddy time", she grinned and said, "when do I get my daddy time"?, he slapped her on the butt and said, "later tonight when the little ones are all asleep". She giggled and said, "I'll be looking forward to that", he said, "me to gorgeous, me to" as he turned around and headed out of the room.

Maggie was laying humped up on her side when Derek walked into the room, he headed to her bedside and said, "hi princess, how are you feeling" as he rubbed her head. She said, "not good daddy, not good", he laid down on the bed with her and said, "is their anything daddy can do to make you feel better"?, she nodded her head and said, "tell me the story".

He said, "again, aren't you tired of hearing that yet"?, she shook her head and said, "I'll never get tired of it daddy, never ever", he sighed and sat up against the headboard and said, "alright daddy will tell it again". Maggie smiled and cuddled close as Derek said, "alright once upon a time their was a beautiful woman named Penelope" and that started what his daughter thought was the best love story of all times.

THE END


End file.
